User talk:Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington
' I fail at cropping ' pic. I cropped your photo for you. If you want the old one i can always bring it back. If you need any help, just ask. 22:08, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate yer not the only one who fails at Croping Check this one out!! Sam I am srry for this morning!! but um aye Lord Leon is the Leader of the EITC, The Game Masters said so them selves. um please dont be mad that is my opinion, that is what i have been told, that is what i have seen. Captain Jim Logan 22:17, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Looks like i'm not the only one who plays wizard101 here. I heard some people in ravenscar talking. They said they couldn't wait for "Candyland" to come out. Do you have any idea if its really a soon to come world? PS, i heard that in an ice school quest, Lydia Greyrose says that she was born in candyland with her 2 sisters. The 2 sisters were boiling chldren on a pot, so ydia Greyrose learned ice magic to freeze the pot and today the 2 sisters live at candyland in a gingerbread house, rising gingerbread men to attack the spiral. Although, my school of focus is death and i'm not sure if this is true. I play Wizard 101 too :P ~John E. M. Breasly ~ 21:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC)John Breasly~John E. M. Breasly ~ 21:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Samuel I could do the userboxes for you, but I'm more a ' teach a man to fish ' and not ' give a man a fish ' type of guy, so if you want to use userboxes, go to the userbox page and select the userbox you want. Once chosen, look to the right and you will see a code that looks something like etc } or whatever. Just copy and paste (or type ) that near the top of your page, above the quote (most common, but place them wherever you want). In the place of the code once you post it on the page and click save will appear the selected userbox. I'm not much of an expert on this as notice my level userbox is outdated and messed up. Hope I could help. Hmm Well.. the only time it has said that to me was when i accidently clicked an unopenable Phase File instead of the screenshots folder in my computer folders. Im not too fimilar with the print screen, but I know alot about the Screenshots. I also have alot of problems with uploading pics, but mine is where I hit add a picture, then browse, then I look through my screenshots and find the one I want. However, i click upload, and sometimes it says "Error on page". What i do is finish my editing, save the page, and then click edit again. Then, I add the picture THIS time, and it works. But it seems like you are having different problems then me. If your photo is copywrighted, it may have a block on it where it cant be uploaded. I apreciate you contacting me for help, and I apologize if my amount of knowlege wasn't enough to fix your problem. If you have any further problems, please contact me or another Admin for help. Cheers, happy holidays, and have a happy new year. 21:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lord of death We dont want a Lord of death. It sounds too evil. Pick a spot thats not already taken, and that's a valid spot. Pick one thats a spot that is an option. It's my government, and I make the rules. Nobody wants a lord of death, other than you. You can change what your lord of, but you have to have my approval first. 23:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Heres a cool place Thought you might like this, cuz ik u like Harry Potter and POTC http://potcohpsa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Minister of Magic I'm sorry I edited your page, it won't happen again unless there is a error in spelling, grammar, and overall english. However, I do find it outrageous you proclaim yourself minister of magic. Head of the Wizengamot to (Who is called the HEAD WARLOCK!) If you would please not boast those. Thank you. ~John E.M.J Breasly~ Comments on your page I'm sorry. I meant it was a joke, that's why I put the :P. I didn't mean it, I was just messing around. Sorry for trying to make a joke John E. M. J. Breasly 01:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC)John E.M.J. BreaslyJohn E. M. J. Breasly 01:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments on your page I was referring to Jeffrey Blasthawk, your not a jerk. I respect you. He on the other hand, is a fool who I have no respect for. John E. M. J. Breasly 01:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC)John E.M.J. BreaslyJohn E. M. J. Breasly 01:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes I got your message 2 minutes after you sent it. And as soon as I got it, started my work. Now that it is done, here it is. Please enjoy! Check out the Userboxes/Test, and the Userboxes page to see more cool userboxes. Code: Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 03:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) EITC Council of Elders Quick question. Can I join one of your EITC councils, like the council of elders? I was a very high rank with Leon, always at his side. Or was he at mine... - raises eyebrows suspiciouly - Excuse me i have an offer for you and the remainder of your (fan made)EITC Listen mate, ever since Leon passed(got banned) your EITC Privateers have been waring(in game) about who is the leader of the remaining force and i have a proposal, i have asked The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts the same, i would like to make 1 BIG alliance between the Pirates and the Courts to take down Jolly Roger. In the Form of The Nexus. And ill add a clause. the SECOND jolly Roger is defeated forever(or reborn whatever) the alliance can dissolve and we can go back to "fighting" What do you say? Captain Jim Logan 01:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Welcome Welcome To The Council Lord Samuel EITC Warring Period I do appreciate your edits, however I have used as many eyewitnesses as I could find. I edited your chapter about Pablo Swordmaster. I was trying to make more space for the userbox, but hit <-backspace by accident. If you could please add that back, I would be most appreciative. And I do have a chapter about your rise to power in there already. With the EITC Day, I didn't even see it in there, but the history says I deleted it. I don't know how I missed that. Samuel Redbeard If you noticed I edited you, I just fixed a few spelling errors, and one other error. You put "Minister for Magic", I fixed it to "Minister of Magic". You also said you were in charge of the Royal British Navy, however you are not. The responsibility of appointing that lies in my hands. Currently, Captain Ryan is in charge, however he did not seem to thrilled. If he chooses, I will relinquish his position and grant it to you. However, that would mean Navy takes orders from me also. However, I would never try to turn your soldiers against you. Good day! John E. M. J. Breasly 15:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I never expected that from you. Of all the immature people in the world, I never imaged you as one of them. You know as well as I do that there is alot of stuff wrong with this wiki that the admins haven't done a dang thing to help with, and, actually, have only made worse. Pip and Stephen are immature and lose their cool too much. Stephen actually THREATENED me with deleting my pages. And you post something like that to make me look foolish? Shame on you brother. ~ Jack Swordmenace EITC Council of Elders May I join the EITC Council of the Elders? I was a highly trained EITC assassin at one time. Go to John Breasly and read the chapter Warskull is Born. Please reply asap. John E. M. J. Breasly 18:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sup Pirates or Wizard 101? John E. M. J. Breasly 21:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello, I noticed that you made some categories. Please do not make categories, only admins can. If you do want to make a category, you can sent me a message on my talk page stating, what is the name of the category, what info do you want on it, and why you want to make it. Visit Categories for more information. 01:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Lord Marshall its me Usman just a message so you know what i am on the wiki, how are things going in your guild good i hope as i am putting my government into action so that we can do the solution of having the caribbean to our own, i also can make the Empire there own personal flag for the EITC's caribbean branch if you like. P.s that day when we where on Raven cove you said that i could be Lord President of the EITC which is in charge of the Allied military, however it appears as General is there anything that can be done for the rank is also not a something in command just head of military for without me the alliance between swordmaster and benjamin would not be true as i had to convince them alot to join. Lord Usman of York MNANational Carribean Alliance 17:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey sam are you currently on? Of course! Yeah, I just had to fix the EITC Secret Files, I'm gonna have Katbluedog edit it so only people logged on can edit it. Premonitons Greetings mate, i come with warnings. Some of your EITC guild mates are trying to overthrow you. They are planning a rebllion. They want Johnny Goldtimbers as the new leader. They are blaming you for ruinning leon. Captain Johnny, Johnny Goldtimbers, William Warfury, and Matthew Darkskull are all in on it. Those are the only people i know of, i'm trying to take screen shots of the chat, but, idk if i got them. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 05:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'm getting on. 18:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Invitations Ahoy there sir, i'm inviting you to join the Order of the White Lilly. We can use some EITC Guild members in there. and was also hoping you would take the Third in command position of the order. Hopefully we will be able to resolve many conflicts. I am also inviting you to join Freeman Enterprises. If you would like to join just leave a message on the page of what position you won't. Its ok if you don't. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 23:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir Hey mate, we must discuss about something important on POTCO. Can't on here due to security issuess. Talk to Francis Bluehawk about it, if you see him before you see me, and ask him about "Glorious Revolution ". Well fair winds be to ya mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 06:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Change in Title. You are now Lord of Death. I thought long and hard, and decided I was rude not to let you have the spot. Also, may I join your government ( I think it's yours ) as Minister of Head Office ( Something like that, see in comments )? Thanks. 03:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Royale Ministry Though you are an ally of the Royale Alliance, you are not PART of it. The warfare section only pertains to the alliance army, therefore I've deleted what you added about Head of EITC. That does not have to do with the ministry. 22:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Pain is temporary, but Pride is forever! High Ranks in the EITC As you know the select few of people are high ranked, as you made Leon Defense Marshall i had a good idea about some rly good ranks that could form an EITC government as you as the head. RANKS BELOW IDEAS Lord Marshall '- Leader of EITC and Goverment senior member '''Deputy Lord Marshall '- second in command of eitc can also stand in for the Lord Marshall 'Foreign Marshall '- in charge of Foreign affairs in the carribean such as Alliances and guild talking 'Home Marshall '- in charge of affaifs inside the carribean and keeps the justice in the caribbean. 'Transport & Trade Marshall '- in charge of transportation such as ships and trade actitives also in charge of everything to do with trade. '''Defense Marshall In charge of military forces and Army in the EITC. Think these through i think its time the EITC became Better. The EITC Warring Period I would, once again, ask you to not edit The EITC Warring Period, uncle. It is my book, therefore I shall add chapters. I'm going to edit yours, and the title needs to be catchier. Thank you! 03:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pain is temporary, but Pride is forever! Signature It's okay to add a chapter, just message me with it first. I've been looking over wikia coding a tiny bit, and I MAY be able to get it to work, but I don't have an empty space to work. CaptainShadow11 made mine. I've seen a few coding structure guides, so I'll look around. 03:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Greetings 'Ello there samuel, i see you have a rather prestigious username. Good to see that there are some fellow EITC on this wiki. Cad Bane 04:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. oh and is there any way to change username that you know of? being stuck as ' Valence7 ' is getting rather annoying Cad Bane 04:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thank you for the info, i will create a new account momentarily Cad Bane 04:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New Account Ah, much better. Lord Cad Bane 04:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hi! Can you please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role? I need your opinion. 17:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm the one who should be saying sorry. It made me angry when i saw it was similar to the Royale Ministry, and when I saw EITC, I thought "Alright, now this is getting out of hand!". You are a good friend of mine, there is a famous proverd who once said, "A mere friend will agree with you, but a real friend will argue." I do apologize for screaming, and I did not mean that remark about your creativity, I just knew it would get under your skin. I once again apologize. And I am working on a way to make you a signature. 18:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hmm... well, i might be able to do that, but i dont know. is it possible tha tyou could bring that down to three words? 18:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Renaming I was just wondering if you would like to rename your page Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. If you do, I will probably rename mine to King John Breasly. Reply whenever. 18:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) alright i actually got the full thing in. so, go to your preferences, and in the custom sig box, put , and your sig will look like this: 18:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Offline I don't know, I can't even try right now. I was just offering the rename in case you wanted it to look more... official. I'm also teaching myself about signatures and wikia coding, and I've already started making a userbox. If I find out about signatures more, I'll try to make you one. 18:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Oh, okay. Well, if you need any userboxes, don't call me YET! I'll tell you when I know I can make them. 19:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) News hey samuel, type in 'The EITC Lord' Magzine Issue 1 in the search box, just recently finished it. see what you tihnk of it. Lord Cad Bane 20:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Page i made a page called Department for the East India Trading Company, it is for the EITC as a government department please check it out as i will be the Director of Department if thats ok with you. QUESTION, PLEASE REPLY how do you make your own signatures? Please reply Regards Usman! National Carribean Alliance 21:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New position EITC Hey sam i came up with this great idea about making a position called: Director of Communications and advisor to the Lord Marshall, basicly what it does is its a person who is in charge of comments to other people for you, so if somebody writes something bad about you the Director of communications can write something back, so you can have more time to basicly do what you do, the post is also a advisor job which will come in handy in future events, i believe the post will be much easier for the empire and i would like to take the post if it is ok with you. Please write back Regards National Carribean Alliance 13:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature I was not the one who editted your signature, however I'd be happy to fix the font. If you are using Firefox Mozilla, then we will see the same fonts hopefully. I will work right away. Also looks like a few links got mussed up, so I'll fiz those bugs. King John Breasly '' 01:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature Finished Got it. Like it? '' King John Breasly '' 02:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Can't Log On I can't log on, and I did change your signature two days ago. Anyone using Firefox Mozilla can see it. Go into a Word Document (if you have it) and look for a font called Veradini or something. Not Verdana. '' King John Breasly '' 23:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The High Court of England Invitation! I've noticed your a man who strives for justice, and I'd like you to be on The High Court of England. Basically, we deal with big cases. Like we'll probably judge the outcome of Captain Leon, once he is captured. We'll help deal with other courts too. Otherwise, it's just a fancy title to show your on good terms with the King, and you've got power in England as long as I'm king. Send me a message after you check out the page! PS:I've added your name just in case. PSS (or is it PPS): Ask Giratina and Johnny if they'd like to join. '' King John Breasly '' 23:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) hi sammy red beard on the EITC secret files can you remake the warrant for John Macbatten aka ME please that would be nice :D ASAP I'll be there soon. '' King John Breasly '' 20:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hey Sam! I would really like to join the Official Italy Government. Please think about it. I am willing to give you second in command, a very high rank. 00:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana The EGOE is inviting you. See the page here. There are several spots open. For the Militia Woo Dogggie 19:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Signature What do u want your signature to be like? Wizard 101 Yes, I can log on. What were you banned for? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 18:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Online I'm on W101 now, c'mon. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 19:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) INFO Mate, I this you want to see this. Samuel, first off i didn't break the oath of honor, or join leon which was the reason, or do anything of the like. Leon lied, i am not joining him. I would much appreciate it if you un-discharged me or whatever. 03:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel sir, i hope to speak to you soon about a secret project i have been devising. I will be online much this friday and i hope we will be able to have a meeting about it. All i can disclose at the moment is that it would be the most elite organization in the Department of Security. 02:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Not sure I'm not sure. I hope I can. Maybe around eight. Btw, would you like to join the Circle of Ossus? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories Sam, I noticed, yet again, you made a category without permission. If you do that again, you will be givin a strike, 3 strikes and you get banned. 20:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You are suppose to ask first. See Categories for more details. 20:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Circle of Ossus Message You may have noticed changes to the rankings of the Circle of Ossus. Do not worry, I have adjusted your rank to fit the same descriptions it did when we were Barons. We are now Inquisitors. Thank you for your understanding. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 04:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea you! Do you need to be pinched? First off, your not EITC to claim otherwise would be lying and false info. If I hear you telling everyone your EITC, I will make sure your POTCO account is terminated. Take it as a threat I dont care. I am tired of your antics. You are such a lying lowly scum that it actually makes me pity your existance. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 19:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine But do not expect me to treat you like an EITC royal as you so claim. You are a pirate like the rest of us. Don't like that claim, fine to have your own opinion but that is how I will see you. Fair is fair. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 19:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I want to meet with you and all your goons! This is it. I am ending this fued between me and you once and for all. After this meeting, we will never see each other again so double time to Antama Ravens Cove by the jail. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 01:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: EITC PRESS OFFICE Hello Lord Marshal, as you may know many people are leaving messages about certains things such as charles swordeagle leaving his traditional DIE EITC!!!!!!!!!!!!!, i was thinking that a good idea so that everybody not just EITC but pirates could ask Questions to our empire, this should make some Pirates calmer from war and hatred towards the EITC, due to this as your Director of Communications i have set up a 'EITC Press Office were anybody can ask almost questions they want. I hope that this is a good idea which will hopefully expand our empire and increase the population of the EITC guilds. Another thing is that i would like you to elect a Deputy Director of Communications so that we could have help when trying t progres, try to make him a person who wll check it a lot, somebody you trust. I hope that this will be good and i suggest that you check the page and see for yourself Regards and best wishes Lord Usman '' 17:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) You win You won, i hearby deam you, Supreme Grand High Lord of The EITC! Have fun! Captain Jim Logan 22:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Lord Marshal its me Usman, again..... Anyways a major problem is that Leon is basicly ruining your life on this wiki by leaving comments, as such it is not a great idea for him to do this because our soldiers may lose moral and hope of many events that may come in the future, also many seem to be on his side, he has however become unpopular even his character page was deleted. Do you however have any future plans for the EITC? Regards ''Lord Usman '' 20:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ITB Party and Ball! Hello Fellow Pirate! I, Captain Shadow Sail, King of Italy and President of International Trading Bank and The Interpol am inviting you to join us at the ITB Party and Ball! Please message me back saying if you can come. See here for more details! Thank You 00:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Royal Navy Ball Invitation Proposition Hello good sir, Lord Samuel Redbeard, the true lord of the EITC. I would like my guild, Skull's Marines, to join your EITC empire. Since the Marines are the best of the best, I would like to join your empire as your Special Forces division. My guild can provide you with elite pirates, like Rockhopper, that can take down almost any foe you have. We can do missions in secret for you, espionage, you name it, we can do it. I am willing to turn my guild into an EITC if I must, but it would be preffered if i only have to make it a non-pirate guild, but a Private Military guild, that works with and for the EITC. It would be a great honor to be able to join your empire as your special forces division. Thank you for reading this sir, and long live your reign! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 13:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) First in command I thought u were in charge or the guild master, first in command of the black officers Sir Edward Daggerhawk SS Shadow ﻿Hey Sam, Would you like to be aboard the SS Shadow? If so, just put your name in the space that you want, you will see the slots on the page. Oh, and also, would you like to come to the ITB Party and Ball? Thanks! 17:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Busy You seem very busy with your apge my lord Edward Daggerhawk Samuel Hey Samuel, could you read Skull's Proposition?--''Shade'' 03:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Samuel Hey Samuel, could you read Skull's Proposition?--''Shade'' 03:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Operation: Exterminator Samuel, about a week ago, Captain Leon offered me a position in his Empire. During the process i accepted his friend request, along with several of his most trusted corespondants friend requests. I have several GM's of guilds in his empire, along with his Co. Gm and third in command. I never gave leon an answer.... i can tp to leon when he's online, have him gather his personal, or so, from there i can decline his request, and me and the Marines can arrest them all. Any stragglers can be traced down and killed, or arrested, whichever one you prefer, we can do. So with your permission i would like to execute the beggining stages for this operation. We can finish off captain leons empire for once and for all. Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) EITC Wiki Greetings Samuel, i have just recently created a wiki for the EITC, I would be honored if you joined it and you would be an admin if so. The web address is www.piratesonlineeitc.wikia.com 02:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Navy Leader I don't give a crap that you WERE leader! Your not now! I'm the friggin' king of England, and I choose the leader of the Navy. I really don't care if you contact an admin. The title is mine to give to my choice, so you using the title I give, without my approval, means that I'm not in trouble. Add it again, and I will banish you from England until you regain a state of mind that you NOT everything you want to be. I don't want this to continue, because I hate arguing with you. You don't lead the Navy, end of story. Goodbye. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Think I Care? Do you think I care my father appointed you? Being king means I have the right to remove any of my subordinates. And, in case you didn't realize, my guild alone has the strongest military in the game. It has NEVER LOST A WAR! It took five of your guilds to barely beat Hernandez. As long as you are in charge of something loyal to England, you are loyal to me. If your loyal to me, you do what I say. I don't want to fight you, but I will. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It Is Not If you knew ANYTHING about history, the king has the right to demote his subordinates!!!! It happened many times. And guess what, you can't control the Navy when your exiled from England. And you are. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) League of Nations: An organization has been created by me to control war affairs across the Caribbean and worldwide, any guild can join no matter if they are enemy's, I would like your guild to join as i have sent many requests out to many. League of Nations - try it Regards ''Lord Usman '' 15:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually xD Actually xD That message is just saying Tis I who fixed it... anyways, Leon is on Tortuga Abassa right now, recruiting support.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Followers of Armageddon If you wish to become a follower, please tell me what area of the world you would like to be guide of. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 17:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you already know this guy... Just felt like taking a screenshot of yet another enemy.... This photo is probably useless though =/ --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Recent Signature Request... Ok. I can't get to your sig :P. I need you to open your followed pages to the public. Then I can edit. Wait. That won't work. Hmmmm. I need you togive me a link to the sig. Alliances Dear Good Lord Samuel Redbeard, Skull's Marines will be braking off alliances with your EITC guild, we will be leaving your EITC empire, and are breaking all ties with EITC Guilds. Sorry Samuel. But your guild has attacked some of my other Allies. Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 19:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Abort EITC Operation: Red Raven Status: ABORT MISSION Reason: Subject has discovered information and suspects participants World Wide Weapon Makers Hello , I'm personally inviting you into the World Wide Weapon Makers! This is a great honor, bestowed upon the finest weapon makers. We do hope you join! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Peace Galla You are invited to the Peace Galla!!!!!! Sam Just to say, I was NOT on Ryan's side on this. He randomely said in Guild Chat "ALL GUILD TP RIGHT NOW THATS AN ORDER!" So, i teleported to him, thinking it was a meeting. But then he yelled at everyone to throw grenades everywhere, so I did, thinking it was an excersize. Then, a bunch of other players started yelling at us and attacking us. Then so forth, I found myself on top of te fort being surrounded by dozens of pirates, just standing over all the lag. We left the fort and forgot about it ... at least I did. Ryan said that he would command a SECOND attack on the fort. He quickly logged off and never thought about it again till now. P.S. Maggie Wildrage was saying some odd stuff. She started asking us questions and threatened to boot all of us. "ALRIGHT! WHOEVER ANSWERS MY QUESTION FIRST DOESN'T GET THE BOOT!" Is what she said. 03:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Meet me Samuel. Meet me at Tortuga abassa ASAP. William Crossbow IV 22:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Gold CraverWilliam Crossbow IV 22:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Banned? Lord Samuel, i heard you were banned, is it true? 13:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ministry I have updates the Ministry as well as adding new seals, you can now put it into action and make it sort out real affairs that happen, also can you appoint Deputy Heads of Departments. Regards ''Lord Usman '' ' 20:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Peace Treaty We had some bad times but Militia Of FUego will like to be at peace with your Company, Thank you ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey sam check this poster out about leon: Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 17:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Not going to be around. Greetings Lord Samuel it's Cad, just wanted to tell you that I'm going camping and won't be online until Sunday. Please tell Lizzy this so she doesn't worry and please tell her i said 'love you'. And the reason it's not coming from Lord Cad Bane is because I'm using my ipod and for some reason I can't log into the wiki. Leon Found your childish rival, Leon. He is in your guild. I know, he looks nice again, but he did that same trick to the marines.--''Shade'' 20:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) He admitted it's his old mind game... like what he did to the Marines.--''Shade'' 20:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) File:Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 4.46.41 PM.png|Leon says a little something you might find interesting. File:Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 4.46.45 PM.png|Proof it is him who said it. File:Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 4.50.12 PM.png|A little suspicious. I'll look for more to take pictures of.--''Shade'' 20:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh heh.... Check out this page: HMS Supreme William Crossbow IV (Gold Craver) Samuel Redbeard, You are invited to the yearly EITC Ball. *Kingshead, at the warehouse *NO weapons March 17, 12:00 AM (CDT) We hope to see you (and hopefully not your army) there! EITC Ball The EITC Ball has been canceled due to attacks currently forming. Sincerely, ranking and order of the fange My lord, it is i Edward daggerhawk, what is my rank in the EITC because king john says im ranked a lord in the EITC but what do u say, BTW, since i play wuizard101 and have the ORDER OF THE FANG badge, may i join as a priest. Leave a message on Uzi1 talk page TY ~KING Edward Daggerhawk of Netherlands and Belgium My friend Stay on guard my friend, Pearson will be attacking. Pears Proof.png Co. Black Guard Meet Up Could we meet up in the game because i'd like to join your guild. You decide the server and time but can we do it today. James of England Please do not loose your head and go CrAzY when you get this message; I have my own EITC and I have made me head of my EITC so please do not think I am trying to take over your rank or power, because I have my own thanks. regards; jamesofengland 16:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I Guess So Yeah, I guess I could. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Samuel, How Dare You! I've received word you think you can ''overthrow my First Sea Lord? You cannot! Keep talking like that, and I'll have you removed from Lord Marshal. If you forget, let me remind you, the EITC is OWNED by the king/queen of England! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I Can't Log On I just got back from Williamsburg, I'm beat. I can't log on. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well.... Well, I was trying to not pick a side, and I was rushing cause my parents were screaming at me, and I said yes, thinking I'd figure out a way to fix it later :( ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Fenway Hey, Samuel. I'd like to register for the Fenway School of Macigal Arts. Is it possible to learn three different arts? I am interested in Smoke, Death, and Shadow. 04:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Fenway School of Magical Arts May I be Vice-Principal? Like the owl in W101 or whatever XD ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 17:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Noob Academy Dischargement. You, User:Lord Samuel Redbeard have been Officially Discharged as Super Intendent of The Noob Academy and Learning Center for copywriting and attempted take over. 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 18:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE"Dischargement Sorry, by the way that's an awesome new signature, do you mind if I use the font but change thie size etc? 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 22:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Urgent I've already warned the admins, and I'm working on the reverting right now.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) the video here's the video, i hope it goes threw.... thumb|500px|left Picture I see you added a picture to the Minitry of the EITC page. Could you tell me what game that is from? OCPC Welcome to the Official Caribbean Peace Conference! I would like to personally welcome one of the most successful and influential EITC guild from the game. I have one question though, who is it that you choose is representing the guild, it can be you, and it is recommended. Please get back to me with an answer as soon as you have made a decision. Proof Enough This proof for you, Samuel!?! Ya, he's tried to do that to be. I said yes just to get him on me friends list again to watch him. - Lawrence Daggerpaine PS: I'm not using my sig right now till it's fixed cuz i messed up and it messes up pages if i use it, mainly talk pages :P question O_o hi'ya i is just wondering that what did u edit on "Mcraging" (Yes i am nosy) xD Mega Sega Vega 03:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ministry Hello sir quick question, do you think the Ministry for the EITC should have political parties in it? Meaning that all the Ministry members are part of one Political party although there will only be one party which is ours which you could lead. I think this could make it real and as well similar to the Ministry for Magic. Regards Lord Usman '' ' 19:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Head of the Department for Trade & Transport Hello i'm am the editor of France Says No to The EITC! Sry for my rudeness lol (role plaYING) and from wat i've heard ur a better leader then Captain Leon um i was in the eitc and fought in a lot of battle sry for my rudeness won't happen again P.S i love harry potter to xD Care To Explain? Would you like to explain, Samuel? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Explanation Under Lord Beckett, you mean. And Beckett is loyal to the king. If your EITC, your loyal to Beckett. If your not loyal to Beckett or me, your not EITC. I can just as easy convince your men I'm the better bet. Notice how you're the only guild left? Your destroying it, Samuel, because you are too controlling. You need to lay back. Also, your magical stuff is freaking people out! Just lay back, loosen up a bit, and be a better leader. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning. I am sorry, but I am going to have to give you a warning, Sam. I know this combined with you being kicked from the roleplay EITC will probably make your day bad. But, erasing all content from pages is a severe rule-break. As an admin, it is my duty to give you a warning. Even if the page offends you, which I'm sure it does, you may NOT erase an entire page. It's nothing against you, Samuel. It's just the rules of the Wiki. 22:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Stop it. Please stop insisting on getting your way. Cease and desist. You are no longer in the organization, and you must learn to deal with it. BTW, not EVERY person on the Wiki is in the US. Thus, your "law" won't apply everywhere (I'm not saying I don't live in the US, but nonetheless, your "law" doesn't apply to the Internet). You're basically saying that if someone didn't do as you said, a bunch of guys would go to another country and arrest someone for the edit. --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) And I have already informed that Admin of what you left out. Go ahead and see. It's not your page. It belongs to the wiki when you make it. Deal with it.--''Shade'' 00:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Samuel... They can edit your page, as long as they don't post vandals. I'll look Into the history. 00:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I removed the statement that you requested. I blocked the page for now because of the fighting. -- 00:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, this is a strange moment. However, considering you just narrowly got your way through what you said to the Admins, and the fact you left out details, used yellow journalism, etc.... you have lost many supporters. Look at all the comments, mate. You just lost a LOT of respect because you couldn't handle not getting your way. Remember Leon? You've become the very thing you hated the most.--''Shade'' 00:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm done fighting with you, kid. G'day, your royal highness.--''Shade'' 00:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Samuel, can you please WAIT until you are trusted to run it again? You don't get the title by claiming you have it. You EARN it. You need to stand down, and this is coming from a very experienced user.--''Shade'' 23:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Just stop it! Listen! I know you like being in the centre of everything but just stop it!!!! You are undoing everything just because you like being in charge of everything! If you really were humble, and had good leadership you would deal with this in a much more civilized way. You can't have everything you want. 23:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Just stop it! Listen! I know you like being in the centre of everything but just stop it!!!! You are undoing everything just because you like being in charge of everything! If you really were humble, and had good leadership you would deal with this in a much more civilized way. You can't have everything you want. 23:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Now, I have to go for a while. If I return to see you insisting and constantly forcing your opinion and personal needs down people's throats, so help me, I WILL report you to the Administrators. I am sick of having to undo all your edits only to find you once again demanding to get what you want. This is the last time I am warning you before I ask the Administrators to get involved.--''Shade'' 00:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I have every right. Now, I must be going. As I said, I hope I don't find you insisting again when I return.--''Shade'' 00:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Your induction into the French Trading Corps. Meeting with Prince Matthew O'malley of France At the meeting I will give you your new position and rank officially since you were properly discharged from the EITC. See you there. Prince Matthew CaptainEzekiel 21:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Captain ezekiel Are you still eitc lord?! Now It's Over Okay, I've thought about it and: you can't be leader of two trading companies. Until then, your fired from the EITC. Your a welcome citizen of England however. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You are fired from French Trading Corporation! Due to your mental capability to not move away from E.I.T.C., I am forced to fire you. I have spoken with John Breasly, and we both agree that E.I.T.C. being a property of ENgland and the majority of allegiance being with France, that you cannot bring EITC with you. Since you cannot mentally leave EITC, you are fired. GLaDOS 21:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Please stop harassing people on this wiki, if you continue it will result in a week ban. Thank you. I did view the comments, in some cases other users started it, but that doesn’t give you the right make the comments you made. However, in other cases you clearly started the heated conversation, adding fuel to the fire to say the least. The Users that also harassed you will be watched closely, but in this situation I can’t determine who started it. Therefore no action will be taken now. Just keep in mind, all your edits (As well as the other users involved) will be watched thoroughly, that is until you can prove to be a good editor. Hello, Samuel. Join my new wikia, http://potcosplayerwiki2.wikia.com and I shall make you an admin. Lordwilliam17 19:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Oscars Why can't you ever just shut up? I was simply pointing out there are no categories for Pirates pages, nor your governments. Maybe the First 10th Squad fit, but I commented before a separate division was made for fan stories. Why don't you stop being a hypocrite, and start thinking things through, not just assuming it's an insult? Frankly, all your doing is being rude, and trolling. I don't want to be Secretary to "de-nominate" your page or whatever. However, if you continually troll on the Wiki Oscars, I will talk to the chairmen. Goodbye. Yours Truly, 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you do Skype? Hey Samuel, if you do Skype, so do I. We should talk to each other if you do. From, your friend, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 05:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I Can't Log On I can't log on now, but I know the situation. My.... contact(s) told me information from both sides. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gm, One of my Pirates Lord Lawrence Dagger is in your guild. My lower lvl pirate. otherwise my main lvl is lvl44 on chris the cat lover. cant Sorry I can only rollback to the last editor before you ie the vandal-- 05:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I have managed to save your article from the IP who messed up your Samuel article. It's a rather simple process, actually :)--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 13:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) HI Dude Samuel!!!!! Its me, only one of your favorite Guards..... at least I hope rofl. I want to talk to you in game soon so hurry up. XD Davy Hookwrecker 17:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I will make sure all unprovoked comments from him do not cause problems.--''Shade'' 22:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! Lord Samuel, Can you help me get a Signiture, kinda like yours. With the Cursive black and the EITC Logo????? Please??? Signed, Only the greatest, Capn' Davy Hookwrecker It's true. thumb|500px|left|It is true. CaptainJohnny 05:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----''' Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) A Letter to Spain As a matter of fact, I cannot. It would be a miscontributing factor if I moved it to your blog. I moved it to my blog for the sake of argument prevention. Jasonblade 04:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC)jasonblademorgan SAMUEL REDBEARD I OWN GERMANY I TOOK AND INVADED IT No Samuel... I have the same amount of authority to move that page as you. Just because you "think" you are Lord Marshal of the EITC, it doesn't mean you ca order me around. I believe Kat, Shade, and Tama will support me in my decision to deny to move it to your blog. Remember that you got banned fro a reason, and I will suggest it to Kat to ban you again, this time for a longer time period. And how will things get ugly? This is the virtual world! But I'll make you a deal: When an admin gives permission for the page, I'll move it back. Your Authority Samuel, my actions were and are not considered thievery. Thievery is to thieve something, and thieve is to "to take by theft; steal." according to this page. The page is of no ownership to you, but is of no ownership to me either. The page is owned by Wikia ©, on whos server it is hosted on. Circle of Ossus Hello, , You are currently a member of the Circle of Ossus. However, do to the choice of the page's creator, the Circle of Ossus has become no longer a fan-fic group, but an entity that holds place in the New World, as well as a main part of Into The Lion's Den. Do you wish to become an imaginary member of the group, or just leave in it's entirety? Note that this group is considered "evil". John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Cool Down! Samuel, you need to cool down. I don't care if you don't like Pears. Has it occured to you he's purposely messing with you to get this reaction!? Continue the attitude and I WILL perma-ban you! It's unacceptable. I don't want to hear a petty excuse. Stop. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC)